


Filtered

by equinope



Series: just incomplete ideas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Levi is kinda like a danisnotonfire, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Social Media Stalking, Vlogger!Eren, twitter war, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinope/pseuds/equinope
Summary: Upcoming Internet celebrity Levi Ackerman unintentionally starts a twitter war with the famous lifestyle vlogger Eren Jaeger at one in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little slice of a youtube AU idea I had over a year ago. it's not complete and it never will be, but i liked this little part i had written down.

Levi was laying in bed one June evening, staring up at the ceiling, and the fan on the ceiling, unable to sleep. He wasn't the least bit tired, and it didn't help that the fan kept creaking and wobbling around. It was always obnoxiously loud when it was on the highest setting. But with the sweltering summer heat, he needed it going as fast as possible. The struggle seemed unbearable.

He snatched his phone off his nightstand in defeat and decided to retreat to social media. It was his one and only weakness. The moment he opened Twitter, he knew he wouldn't be getting more than four hours of sleep that night.

Before Levi had gone to bed, or before he planned on going to bed, he had sent out a tweet to his 1.9 million followers, telling them to ask his some stuff. He was making a Q&A video the next day, so he had planned on giving the people the whole night to roll in their questions, but as they so often did, the heat and his restlessness and the creaky fan ruined his sleep schedule. So, he was looking through the hashtag he started, answering various questions that he actually felt like answering. It was sort of like a teaser to what his video would be like, or at least that was his excuse for replying via tweet instead of video at one in the morning.

 

@user: @leviackerman have you seen 'the way he looks'?

@leviackerman: @user um @hanjiiizoeee forced me to watch it a few weeks ago. she bribed me with chocolate. so yes. i actually didn’t hate it.

 

@otheruser: @leviackerman come to south africa!!!!

@leviackerman: @otheruser the Q in Q&A stands for question

 

@anotheruser: @leviackerman watched any good anime recently??

@leviackerman: @anotheruser don't even speak of that fucking trash. (i'm in the middle of 3 different ones i hate myself)

 

@someuser: @leviackerman do you like banannananas?

@leviackerman: @someuser sure

 

@randomuser: @leviackerman brown eyes or blue eyes?

@leviackerman: @randomuser if you're asking which i prefer, blue

 

People were beginning to notice that he was online, so he took a short break to clean out some emails from his overflowing inbox while more questions flooded in. After a few minutes, he went back into his mentions and noticed the same picture of someone's eyes popping up in tens, maybe hundreds of people's tweets. Kind of confused and curious, he picked a random one to focus on.

 

@idkuser: @leviackerman LIKE THESE BLUE EYES???

 

Apparently the people were getting way too into his most recent tweet, and were trying to figure out what specific shade of blue he liked in someone's eyes. It was strange how they were all sending him the same exact picture though. He tapped the picture up to full size and examined it.

It was a square picture, like the size of an Instagram post, just showing the area of someone's face between their nose and eyebrows. The person had tan skin, big, round eyes, and thick, dark eyebrows. Based on the lack of makeup, the length of their eyelashes, and the size of their eyebrows, Levi predicted it was a guy in the picture. But who was he to label someone based on such a small portion of them? It didn't matter who the person was anyway. All the people wanted to know was if he liked their eyes or not. Levi looked at the almost unnaturally bright, blue-green irises for a moment and then hit the reply icon.

 

@leviackerman: @idkuser pretty. looks photoshopped to me though.

 

Within seconds of sending the tweet, his mentions were exploding with people losing their shit. Most of the tweets consisted of  people just spamming their keyboard with capslock on and/or yelling his name at him. LEVI and OHHMGGOD LEVVII and OHHHS HIT were just some examples. They weren't exactly explaining to him why his answer was such a big deal, but he had a pretty good idea. Levi was pretty sure that he had just fucked up big time. He probably just said that some famous person's eye selfie was photoshopped. Why else would so many people have sent him the same exact picture? It had to be someone well known. Damnit, why hadn't he realized that sooner? It was after 1:00am on a Tuesday and he had possibly just started a Twitter war.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Levi was being notified of a tweet he received from some other verified account. His mentions were bursting more than usual. He was slightly scared as he went to look at the tweet.

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman EXCUSE ME????? I do not photoshop my selfies!!! Do you wanna go bro??!?! FIGHT ME.

 

It was from some kid named Eren Jaeger. He called himself a Vlogger/Blogger/Midnight Jogger in his description. He had 4.5 million followers, which surprised Levi. He had no idea how he had never heard of this fellow Internet personality, especially since he was so popular. Levi scrolled down some, looking at some of the guys' exclamation point- and emoji-filled tweets. He talked about food and the weather _a lot_. They were the topic of about 90% of his tweets. Then Levi went to the media tab. The first image was the picture of the shining, vibrant blue-green eyes. The text that went along with it was:

 

@Jaegernator:  I pulled up the camera just to check my hair, but then this happened. *eye emoji* *dolphin emoji* *turtle emoji*

 

Levi scoffed and went to type out a sassy, late night  indirect. There was no way eyes that pretty were real. The picture had to be edited somehow.

 

@leviackerman: amazing what some editing and filters can do for a picture. i feel like i'm being lied to every time i go on instagram.

 

Almost immediately his mentions were filled with his name in all caps and people tagging Eren, telling him to fight back. Levi didn't understand how so many of these people actually believed those were this kid's real eyes. He also didn't understand how he managed to start a Twitter war with one simple reply. This was definitely not how he was expecting his night to go.

In a matter of minutes, Eren had tweeted something. It was another picture of himself, but this time from mid-chest up. Levi might have stared at it a little too long because the guy might have looked just a little too attractive. It was late at night though. He probably would have found any sweaty-looking boy wearing a bandana attractive.

The tweet to go with the picture was:

 

@Jaegernator: Just got back from a run. Feelin good. I don't wanna sleep now ahhh!!!! #nofilter #NOFILTER #NOFILTER!!!

 

No matter how many times Eren put #nofilter, Levi refused to believe it. You should not be able to see someone's eye color that clearly from that far away. No human being’s eyes were that radiant. Levi felt like it was his turn to fire now.

 

@leviackerman: @Jaegernator #edited

 

Moment’s later, Eren shot back.

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman  #NO #FUCKING #FILTER

 

@leviackerman: @Jaegernator bs. look, there's nothing wrong with using filters. i like them myself. the problem is lying about using them

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman I'm not lying though????

 

@leviackerman: @Jaegernator sounds like something a liar would say

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman DUDE I'M NOT FUCKING LYING!!

 

@leviackerman: @Jaegernator jfc language. this is what i get for sharing my opinion. i just don't believe you okay

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman Well your "opinion" is wrong!!! I don't edit my eyes!!!! And no one asked for your opinion anyway!! Who even are you?!??!

 

@leviackerman: @Jaegernator same as you, just some loser on the internet. but at least i don't lie about editing my eyes to be prettier than they actually are

 

By that point, the people were saying that both of them had no chill. But Levi was prepared for a full on dual to the death. He was in the middle of thinking up some witty comebacks when he refreshed Eren's profile, and a new tweet appeared.

 

@Jaegernator: @leviackerman You know, forget it. I'm gonna take this whole thing as a compliment. I know I'm right. Thanks for thinking my eyes are exotically pretty.

 

That caught Levi off guard. That _didn't_ seem like something a liar would say. He stared at the tweet for a few moments, then went scrolling through Eren’s  pictures and examining every last fleck of blue and green in his eyes. The colors just seemed too outlandish to be real - too extraordinary. They were beautiful, but not like how normal eyes were beautiful. They were beautiful like how the starry sky was beautiful, or how the Caribbean Sea was beautiful. They were thousands of times more stunning than just normal blue eyes.

Maybe it was only Levi that thought this though. No one else seemed to have a problem with how unrealistically enchanting Eren's eyes were. That was a problem in and of itself.

In the end, Levi just quoted Eren’s last tweet and added a “np, pinocchio”. Nothing else was said between the two of them.

 

About a week later, Levi uploaded his Q&A video. Most of the questions he picked were easy, and they were either typical ones like “favorite color?” and “favorite band?” and “favorite movie?” or ones that he could tell interesting stories about, but he saved one difficult one for the end. The last few minutes of the video went like this:

 

_START SCENE._

_Levi sighs and holds his head in his hands._

**Levi** , _muffled by his hands_ : You little shits really wanted an explanation for this. _He sits up straight and looks at his phone, reading the question out loud._ What the fuck happened with you and Eren Jaeger? _He sighs and stares up at the camera blankly for a few seconds._ You fuckers just live for this kind of drama don’t you? _He smirks and starts to laugh, but the clip cuts off and cuts back in to him being expressionless again._ So for those of you who don’t live on twitter (which is a very good practice by the way, don’t get sucked into the void), about a week ago I tweeted about this video, asking for questions to answer. I couldn’t sleep that evening, so I went on and replied to a few of them. And one of you especially lovely shits asked me the question, “brown eyes or blue eyes?”. I said I prefered blue eyes. _Dramatic pause_ . Apparently this was a mistake. You shits started spamming me with this picture. _The picture of Eren’s eyes pops up on the side._ I think the tweet I replied to said “like these blue eyes?”.

 _He pauses and looks down at his phone for a second. Softly,_ They were… beautiful eyes, like, unnaturally beautiful. I remember I thought they reminded me of the Caribbean. Like someone had taken a picture of the Caribbean Sea and photoshopped it on with someone's eyes. But anyway, I said they were pretty, and I also said I thought they were photoshopped. _Another dramatic pause_ . And that started the shitstorm. The picture was of the vlogger, Eren Jaeger. Do archenemies plug each other? Should I promote someone I just had a Twitter dual with? _Thinking pause._ Fuck it, whatever, I’ll put a link to his channel in the description. _Loudly sighing._ Anyway, I’d never heard of him at the time, so I didn’t see that he’d just posted the picture of his eyes on every single social media site in the fucking world. I don’t know, if you’re a drama-hungry little shit and want to see the whole conversation, it’s still on my twitter. Go knock yourself out. But long story short, he ended up seeing my tweet and then shit went down. I called him a liar. It was mostly me accusing him of lying about editing his pictures. It was almost two in the morning and it was hot and I was pissed that I couldn’t sleep and I was about to rip my fucking loud ass fan off the ceiling and, I don’t know.

 _There’s a pause where he’s just staring off to the side with his resting glare. The video cuts out and then cuts back in again. There’s another pause. A bird can be heard chirping outside._ I was a dick. All excuses aside, I was being a dick. I wasn’t meaning to- fuck, I don’t know. I still don’t entirely believe that his eyes aren’t photoshopped in his pictures, but I suppose I didn’t have to give him so much shit about it. I highly doubt he would watch any video I upload or read anything I post or want anything to do with me at all after being at the wrong end of experiencing me being an asshole, but- fuck, I don’t know. _Looks up at the camera shamefully._ Jaeger, if you watch this for some unknown reason, I’m sorry.

 _Cuts to the end card for a while before cutting back to a short outtake. Levi’s looking down at the ground._ You probably have fucking gorgeous eyes, photoshopped or not. _Cuts to another outtake. He’s dramatically holding his hand out forward, like he’s professing his love to the camera._ His eyes are my only light in this cruel, cruel world. _Seems to realize something and drops his hand._ But wait, they’re not real. They’re only a thing because of photoshop. They’re just pixels in a screen. They don’t actually exist. So are they really a part of this cruel, cruel world? _Looks up at the camera apathetically._ Fuck.

_END SCENE._

 

The top comment on the video for a good 6 hours was “insulting eren is just levi’s way of flirting with eren”. When Levi saw this, he reevaluated his life. Then he went and stalked Eren’s instagram account for a good 45 minutes. Then he reevaluated his life again.

The top comment was replaced a good 12 hours later by another. The commenter had a checkmark next to their username. Their username was Jaegernator.

 

 **Jaegernator** : I 100% forgive you!! No actually I 500% forgive you!!!! I don’t know how to get you to believe me but I’ll prove it somehow!!! Also… You think my eyes are nice?? Look in a mirror sometime Ackerman.

  
Eren had followed Levi on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and Vine, added him on Snapchat, subscribed to him on YouTube, and somehow managed to find and friend him on his personal Facebook account, which also led him to his Spotify account. Levi returned the favor of course, but an hour or two later. He didn’t want to seem too eager.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

 

_START SCENE_

_Eren and Levi are sitting side by side on chairs. They’re both wearing thick, oversized sweaters. The sleeves on Levi’s run inches past his hand. Eren looks comfortable and extremely happy, while Levi appears nervous, annoyed, and a little cold. He’s tucking himself slightly into Eren’s side, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

**Eren:** Okay. One, two, three! Hey, hey- _He stops mid sentence and laughs, looking over at Levi. He elbows Levi’s ribs._ Come on!

 **Levi** , _frowning at the wall behind the camera_ : Hmph. _The video cuts out and then cuts back in again._

 **Eren** , _to Levi_ : You ready this time? _Levi doesn’t respond._ Okay. One, two, three!

 **Eren and Levi** , _Eren excitedly and Levi in an awful, high-pitched voice_ : Hey, hey! _Eren starts laughing too hard to continue. Levi smirks and burrows himself into Eren’s side a little more._

 **Eren** , _grinning quietly_ : Shut the fuck up. _The video cuts out and then cuts back in again._

 **Eren and Levi** , _Eren excitedly and Levi monotonously_ : Hey, hey! We’re gay!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments make me really happy (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> [main blog](http://sleeption.tumblr.com/) [anime blog](http://decemberseptember.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
